Dinner Party
The Dinner Party is a dinner party thrown by Meredith, Maggie, and Amelia. Timeline Meredith, Amelia, and Maggie planned to host a dinner party to show off the newly remodeled house. However, the day of the event, Alex mentioned it and they all admitted they'd forgotten about it. They rushed to put something together in order to feed their guests. However, when Callie arrived with her new girlfriend, Penny, Meredith was shocked to see she was the same doctor who worked on Derek before he died. ("Old Time Rock and Roll") Despite this, Meredith tried to act like everything was normal. She offered Penny a drink and welcomed them in. Maggie was supposed to cook the meal, but she kept having to rush to the bathroom. She tried to get Amelia to start chopping things, but Amelia said she was better off managing the guests. After peeing a few more times, Maggie went to the hospital to get treated for the UTI and tested for STIs. With Maggie gone, Amelia suggested just ordering pizza, but Meredith said they weren't ordering pizza because they had plenty of food at the house. April offered to cook, to distract herself. She recruited Jo to cut carrots and Meredith started cutting apples. When April suggested Jo go to the store for cheese, Jo called Isaac to do it instead. Callie was paged away to check on a patient, but insisted that Penny stay and have fun. While she was gone, April continued to cook with help from some of the others. Once the meal was ready, they sat down to eat. Penny revealed she'd been re-matched to Grey Sloan Memorial. When they asked where she worked before, she tried to dodge it, but once they heard the name of the hospital, they connected that that's where Derek had died. Meredith said Perfect Penny killed her husband. She then excused herself from the table. Alex went after Meredith, leaving the rest of the doctors shocked. Amelia told Penny that Derek was her brother. Callie and Owen then came in. Seeing the quiet, they asked what was going on. Amelia told her Penny killed Derek and asked Penny to tell her exactly what happened. At Amelia's pressure, Penny started to explain what happened, but Callie silenced the table by banging her fist on it, telling Amelia that was enough. Amelia then ordered Penny to get out of her house. Meredith and Amelia fought over whether or not Penny should be fired from Grey Sloan. Amelia was shocked that Meredith had treated Penny so kindly, knowing what she'd done. Penny called a cab to leave and Callie came out and told her Derek was her friend, he was their friend. Inside the house, April started to clean up. She said Penny's a resident and she made a mistake. It could happen to any of them. It happened to her. She missed a step and killed someone's mom. After she finished cleaning, everyone went home. Characters Present *Meredith Grey *Alex Karev *Miranda Bailey *Callie Torres *Owen Hunt *Arizona Robbins *April Kepner *Jackson Avery *Amelia Shepherd *Jo Wilson *Stephanie Edwards *Maggie Pierce *Isaac Cross *Penelope Blake Notes and Trivia *April referred to the death of Cathy Becker. *Richard was working during the party. Gallery 12x05-1.jpg 12x05-2.jpg 12x05-3.jpg 12x05-4.jpg 12x05-5.jpg 12x05-6.jpg 12x05-7.jpg 12x05-8.jpg 12x05-9.jpg 12x05-10.jpg 12x05-11.jpg 12x05-12.jpg 12x05-13.jpg 12x05-14.jpg 12x05-15.jpg 12x05-16.jpg 12x05-17.jpg 12x05-18.jpg 12x05-19.jpg 12x05-20.jpg 12x05-21.jpg 12x05-22.jpg 12x05-23.jpg 12x05-24.jpg 12x05-25.jpg 12x05-26.jpg 12x05-27.jpg 12x05-28.jpg 12x05-29.jpg 12x05-30.jpg 12x05-31.jpg 12x05-32.jpg 12x05-33.jpg 12x05-34.jpg 12x05-35.jpg 12x05-36.jpg 12x05-37.jpg Category:Events